


[Podfic] Camera Obscura

by ofjustimagine



Category: Not Another D&D Podcast (Podcast)
Genre: A glimpse through the years, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Temporary Character Death, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: Podfic, 13:34, mp3, m4a and streaming formats.Author's summary:Behind the blinding light of her sister, Hardwon Surefoot is a shadow cast on the wall of Jaina's life.It only took a couple tries for him to come into focus.(Or: the six ways Jaina has seen Hardwon Surefoot)
Relationships: Gemma Bronzebeard & Jaina Bronzebeard, Gemma Bronzebeard/Hardwon Surefoot, Jaina Bronzebeard & Hardwon Surefoot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] Camera Obscura

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Camera Obscura](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129963) by [SandrC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrC/pseuds/SandrC). 



  
  
[Download mp3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/ofjustimagine-podfic/misc/%5BNADDPOD%5D+Camera+Obscura.mp3)  
[Download m4a](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/ofjustimagine-podfic/misc/%255BNADDPOD%255D+Camera+Obscura.m4a)  


#### Reader’s Notes:

Me, emotional about Jaina Bronzebeard and her sense of duty? It's more likely than you think! Thanks again to SandrC for the blanket permission for transformative works. Recorded for Podfic Bingo for the square Character Death.


End file.
